


Cleanliness

by priscillasslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi being a clean freak, M/M, ereri, lovelies, somewhat smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscillasslut/pseuds/priscillasslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are going at it as Eren mentions something that kind of sets off Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silly808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly808/gifts).



> ahh, cleanliness. my dear this is for you.

Eren's breath hitched as Levi's breath fanned over his bare chest. Levi's tongue was trailing circles down his finely tuned abs from using the maneuver gear along side his lover.

All the thoughts of training passed by him as Levi passed over a spot that made him see spots of white.

Eren unvoluntarily bucked his hips onto Levi's mouth. Levi grabbed the patch of skin and sucked, knowing it would leave a bruise. 

"L-Levi." 

"Babe." 

Levi muttered against his sensitive skin. He released the skin, gently blew on it and grabbed Eren's wrists. He pulled them over his head, handcuffed them to the bed frame and fiercely kissed his neck. 

He gently pulled at the soft, but calloused, skin with his teeth. 

"L-L-Levi, t-talk dirty t-to me." 

Something in Levi paused. "Babe what's wrong, is it something I said?" Eren said frantically.

"Dirty is not acceptable."

"What?" 

Levi pulled away from Eren completely. 

"Dirty is not acceptable."

"I'm confused babe?!" 

"CLEANLINESS." 

And with that word, Levi pulled his hand up and slapped his hand across Eren's face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed???


End file.
